


For You

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Creepy Behavior, Human AU, Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Connor turns 18, Nines gifts him a particular set of clothing.





	For You

When Connor turns 18, Nines gifts him a particular set of clothing.

“Sock and shirt straps?” Connor asks, lifting each one with his fingertips. It’s something he admittedly likes, but to have it come from his brother…

Nines shrugs. “Your style has always been particularly neat and stuffy,” he says, his voice taking on a teasing tone towards the end. “I thought I could help you out a bit.”

 _Ahh, so that’s why,_ Connor thinks as he inspects the straps even further. The material is soft, yet sturdy between his fingers and the color is a dark, solemn black. “Thank you, Nines,” he says, smiling at his brother. “I’ll be sure to wear it often.”

Nines looks at him, his gaze neutral and unmoving. At first Connor thinks that maybe Nines hasn’t heard him, but then:

“You should try them on now. To make sure they fit perfectly.”

Connor frowns.  “Why? What’s the rush? I can always do it tomorrow, when I’m going to the-”

“No.” Nines says, his voice suddenly hard.  It stops Connor in his tracks, the abrupt shift taking him by surprise. “I want you to try them on now.”

“O-okay..” Connor mutters. Even though he doesn’t want to, the pros of wearing it now outweigh the cons. Nines did give him a gift he liked for his birthday and judging from the material, it couldn’t have been cheap. _I’ll just get it over with and show him that there’s nothing to worry about._

As he undresses and puts them on however, he can’t help but feel Nines’ gaze on him. It’s different from what he’s known, what he’s experienced before. Instead of the worried protector from his childhood, Nines feels far more sinister and unpleasant. _Almost like a snake in the shadows,_ Connor thinks, his hands fumbling over the straps. _Like he’s waiting for something, like he wants to-_

“It’s perfect.”

Connor immediately snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Nines directly.

The sight of his gaze freezes him.

There’s a hunger in Nines’ eyes that Connor doesn’t recognize, intense and smothering. It feels as though Nines wants to eat him at this very moment, the way he looks up and down at his body, like he’s inspecting a particular rare piece of meat. His fingers reaches out to lightly touch the straps and though the touch is feather-light, every cell in Connor’s body urges him to get away from Nines’ hands as far as possible.

“Y-yeah. Thanks again for the gift,” Connor manages to choke out. Even though Nines smiles at him gently, his eyes remain full of want.

“Of course. Anything for my dear brother.”

A chill runs down Connor’s spine at those words. He recalls how Nines would often say that, especially during times of trouble. It was an expression of brotherly affection, for how strong their bond was. But now…

Connor isn’t so sure anymore, and the thought fills him with dread.

 

 


End file.
